Puzzle
by Smartest Girl In The World
Summary: Love is not a puzzle. Sometimes the pieces just don't fit. B/N/S drabble of sorts. Implied B/N at the end. Follow up to The Goddess and the Princess.


So this is a follow up of The Goddess and the Princess, but it can stand on it's own. It's TV-verse with a little Book-verse qualities because I love both. B/N/S drabble of sorts. Implied B/N at the end.

Summary: Love is not a puzzle. Sometimes the pieces just don't fit.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Nate Archibald is stuck in the familiar dilemma that is Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf. And Nate can't choose because he loves them both. Always has. They're his best friends along with Chuck Bass. The non-judging Breakfast Club.

How can he choose between the two girls? They're so different, but he loves them for it. Yet they have their flaws.

Serena is independent. She doesn't really need anyone but herself, and of course Blair. She leaves Nate time and time again. She gets involved with other guys like Dan and Aaron, but those relationships never work out. She is Serena van der Woodsen and she evades love. Or rather, love evades Serena. Because Serena is a goddess and she can be worshipped and desired and looked at, but not touched.

Blair is insecure. She is a fragile, broken creature. She drowns in the sea storm that is her life and desperately searches for a savior, a life raft. So she clings and clings, choking and grasping. In return, Nate leaves her time and time again. So Blair chases after Chuck, who can't commit and who is broken and drowning himself. And they love each other, they really do, but they drown together, clinging and grasping each other, needing each other to be their life raft. And love evades Blair because if it evades Serena, why should it choose Blair? Blair is a princess and she is desperate for that prince to save her.

In his mind, Nate knows the person he's supposed to choose. He knows who the _right_ choice is.

Nate knows he is like Serena. He is gorgeous and effortless just like she is. He is golden and tall with pretty eyes in that beautiful shade of blue. He coasts through life and everything is handed to him on a silver platter because he is the Nate Archibald. He is the god to Serena's goddess.

But Nate is also a prince. He is the Crown Prince of the Upper East Side and he doesn't know what (or whom) he wants.

Nate realizes though that Chuck is like Blair. Chuck is handsome and coiffed just like Blair is beautiful and pristine. Chuck has scarves to Blair's headbands. Chuck schemes and plots, just like Blair. Chuck is second best and second place to Nate, just as Blair is to Serena. They are fiery, passionate and blazing. Chuck is the dark knight to Blair's princess.

So it isn't a wonder that Nate and Serena fit so well. It isn't a wonder that Chuck and Blair end up finding love in the drama of their lives.

But Serena ends up flying back to Dan's arms as always. And if not Dan's arms, it would be someone else's. And Blair and Chuck end up in flames. Because when you play with fire, you're bound to get burned.

Blair of course, turns to Nate. And when Dan turns to Vanessa, Serena turns to Nate as well.

And Nate is pitted in that familiar dilemma. But how can he choose? _Whom_ does he choose? The blonde bombshell or the brunette beauty? The goddess or the princess?

Nate and Serena fit. Being with her is effortless. Their bodies just mold together. And it's simple. They belong with each other.

Nate and Blair don't fit. She's aggressive; he's passive. She plans to the very last detail; he goes with the flow. She's bossy; he's compliant. She's slightly crazy; he's slightly more sensible. She's sharp; he's oblivious. He is her life saver and she is his anchor. He saves her from drowning and she keeps him grounded. They know so much about each other after years of dating. She is just what he needs and he is what she needs. And it's nice to be needed.

Love is not a puzzle, Nate decides. Sometimes the pieces just don't fit. And the beauty of it is that it doesn't have to.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
